Vipertongue's Tale
by BlueKitKat
Summary: Aldershade has become leader, two kits have been born, and so has a Prophecy! Rated T for minor/major violence. (Sorta) A Collab with Gold Dew
1. Prologue

**Proofread and Edited by Gold Dew. 3**

 **Cover art belongs to me x3**

Aldershade padded into the cave of the Glowpool. It was finally time for him to receive his nine lives but somehow he wasn't excited, ever since he was a kit he KNEW he was destined to be a leader, he was the best choice for it _OBVIOUSLY_. He trotted into the cave and padded to the edge, he felt the wind wisp around him, as if his ancestors were welcoming the future leader to grace their sjues. Hesitantly, he lapped up some of the sacred water, it felt cool on his tongue, like he had just drunk starlight, he felt dizziness wash over him like a tidal wave, thus, he curled up on the cold, smooth, basalt-coloured rock then drifted off to sleep.

He woke up in a forest with glistening white trees, it looked as if they were chiselled from the smoothest, brightest quartz. Behind him was a calm, clear stream of fresh water, it was blue, washed in bright starlight, it glittered like a huge, smooth and long shard of crystal shone under a the sun. The sky was a darker, a more peaceful blue, the blue of a calm abyss, no twolegs disturbing it's beautiful skumber. Brightclan! In the distance was a starry grey tom with yellow eyes, calmly staring at him, then he came closer.

"Welcome to Brightclan, Aldershade. Ready to take your nine lives?" Aldershade smiled.

"Thundersong!" The grey tom purred and stepped forward, eyes glittering like twin stars.

"With this life, I give you pride. Be proud of your clan and their efforts, and they will be proud of you and yours..." as he was given his first life, a strong surge rushed through Aldershade. When he looked up there was another cat in Thundersong's place. He stared at the snow white she-cat in front of him.

"Barkflame? You died?" Barkflame nodded and began his gift of a life

"I always had faith in you, Aldershade. And here you are, becoming a clan leader!" she purred.

"With this life, I give you Hope. Use it wisely whenever the rest of your clan has lost faith and help them recover from harsh times." Aldershade gasped as a new feeling rushed through his body. He watched another cat step forward, this time a soot black she-cat with elegant grey stripes.

"Dusklily!" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"With this life I give you Courage. Use it wisely in battle to defend what's right, for a leader who is right is no coward." Aldershade tried extremely hard to ignore the life surging to his heart but it was too strong, it felt like a fire roaring in his veins, yelling to break free, he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes just as it stopped. Aldershade opened his eyes again and stared at the ginger kittypet who had stepped forward.

"Twitch?"

"Yup!" Twitch cheerfully yelped.

"I thought you were still alive!" Twitch smiled as he stared at Aldershade.

"Nope! All dead! Anyway...With this life, I give you speed! Sprint through the forest like your lives depend on it! Use it to aid your clan in their greatest times of need!" Aldershade chuckled as warmth spread through his body, his legs felt ready to spring up, he felt ready to run round all of Brightclan territory! Twitch smiled back and let another cat take his place. The silver tom smirked, his face was so cold it could've been carved from ice. Aldershade growled.

"Finchsoul..."

"Greetings, Brother. With this life I give you strength. DESTROY all who get in your way with it! You will climb for power, destroying any cat that comes in your way for it!" Aldershade was ready for it. The power rushing through him was easy to ignore as he waited in pure boredom for the next cat. The pure white she-cat smiled.

"Hi Aldershade!"

"Hello Cloudstep." Aldershade snarled groggily, his face lazy with bordem.

"Hey! Don't be like that! With this life I give you-" Aldershade had lost it now.

"Love? Friendship? WINGS?! This is so Boring! I never knew something like this could be so Tedious! I've lost my patience now. Just get on with it and I'll be on my way!" The Brightclan cats were glaring at him. Aldershade suddenly realised what he'd done wrong.

"S-sorry.." he cowered away "W-what are y-you gonna do to m-me?"

"I think we should take something away from you, Aldershade" the other cats nodded as Cloudstep spoke up and padded towards Aldershade.

"From now on, You will no longer have sight. Train wisely to adjust to your punishment for being so rude to us."

"Alderstar! Alderstar! Alderstar! Alderstar!" Alderstar collapsed and howled in sorrow, the sorrow tore at him like an animal cruelly toying with it's prey before its final breath, why did he have to be so rude? Why couldn't he just stifle it for just a MOMENT? As he woke abrubtly, inky darkness had flooded his vision, however, he heard it all, his heart was tearing up as he realised the consequences of his sudden arrogance.

"No!" Not only had he gained just five lives, but he had lost his ability to see! Now, because of his recklessness, he was a blind, 5-lived Clan Leader. Yet Alderstar was determined to prove that he was still a brilliant leader. He'd be the BEST leader. He'd use the blindness for the best. He'd show Brightclan that they hadn't defeated him. He'd make them regret what they did to him...

 _Beware the Viper that will kill the Adder, and ruin the clan of the splashing Vole. The Alder tree who lost sight of right will be haunted by the soul of the Finch, and the Moon will go into an endless sleep..._


	2. Chapter 1 - Viperkit

**Proofread and edited by Gold Dew**

A large, plump orange creature leapt from tree to tree. In search of nuts, as usual.

It continued to leap, leap, the ground, miles below, was a HUGEE clearing. It was bordered by, luckily, a huge, high thorn barrier itching its ears and flicking its tail, the squirrel hopped down, onto the first branch. Something followed it. With a squeal of surprise, it was suddenly knocked right off, onto the floor! Too shocked to notice any danger, the squirrel sat up. It had dropped its only nut. The fluffy-tailed animal was too occupied to realise.. it was being followed, by a tiny shadow. The shadow licked its lips and reared, paws high and mighty, razor-sharp claws ready to scathe his prey. The squirrel, suddenly sensing danger, looked up. Just in time. In a flash, it was away! Kicking out, rapidly gaining speed. The shadow fell with a thud, but quickly got up and chased after it. Fortunately for the squirrel, this wasn't its deathday. With a surprising boost of speed, the shadow's prey made it out of the camp, to safety.

"Foxdung!" Viperkit growled, glaring in the direction of a gap in the thorn barrier.

"You did well." Volesplash, his mother, padded over and groomed his forehead.

"Well? He did brilliant! Much better than Cherrypaw ever could!" Adderkit came bouncing over, running around her brother.  
"I'm sure Cherrypaw is a great hunter..." Volesplash mewed, nuzzling her kits.

"Nah, but she clawed my cheek when I told her she should practice her fighting.."  
"Well that was a very mean thing to say!"

"Yea! Adderkit, be careful around her!" Viperkit laughed. Adderkit scowled slightly.

"C'mon, let's return to the nursery." Volesplash nudged them to the nursery. They were surprised to find; a dark grey she-cat(Stripepaw); a light brown pale yellow striped she-cat(Bramblepaw); and a russet and white tabby she-cat, apparently called Cherrypaw, sorting out bedding.

"Aren't you three meant to be hunting?" Volesplash enquired, nudging Adderkit and Viperkit into their newly-sorted nest.  
"We are, but Frondpaw and Clawpaw stole our places when we've been due for one for two moons!" Stripepaw replied angrily.

"Well-Wait, how old are you now?" Volesplash mused.  
"11 Moons." Bramblepaw scoffed.  
"Coolio! You'll be made warriors when we're made apprentices!" Adderkit squealed.  
"That's only if they pass their assesment, silly!" Viperkit nudged Adderkit, then whispered in her ear "I doubt they will!" both of the kits fell about giggling. Volesplash glared at them, then turned back to the apprentices and dipped her head.

"I'm sure Whisperfern and her kits will appreciate what you've done for us"  
"Pff! Lynxkit and Ivykit never appreciate ANYTHING!" Cherrypaw moaned.  
"Well...I'm sure they'll at least feel a tiny bit of gratitude!" Volesplash meowed before running out of the den.  
"Weirdo." Cherrypaw mewed.

"Creep." Stripepaw looked at Cherrypaw.  
"Meanie!" Bramblepw squeaked, not quite in on the insults.

"Jerks!" Adderkit suddenly butted in, capturing the apprentices' attention.  
"What do YOU want, Adderkit?" Cherrypaw muttered, before turning to confront the confident she-kit.  
"To defend my mother! G-Go on! T..Too scared to defend your puny little insults? Cowards!"  
"Adderkit! Shut up! Volesplash is coming!" Viperkit yowled, making Adderkit turn around and walk back to her brother.

"I'll get them at some point." she growled.

(Timeskipped to a moon later)

"Cherrypaw, Stripepaw and Bramblepaw step forward!" Alderstar yowled from his place on the Thrushledge.  
"These three apprentices have trained hard to understand our code, and are ready to become warriors of SparrowClan. Cherrypaw, Stripepaw, Bramblepaw, do you promise to patrol and help out as usual but also protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I Do."

"I Do..."

"I Do!"  
"Then from this moment on..Cherrypaw, you will be Cherrystride; Stripepaw you will be Stripestorm; and Bramblepaw you will be Brambleshade. Brightclan honours your Confidence and Nobility, and we welcome you as full warriors of SparrowClan. Adderkit, Lynxkit, Viperkit and Ivykit step forward!"  
They stepped forward.

"Do you promise to train hard to learn the warrior code and fight for the clan?"  
"I do!" they all meowed in unision.

"Then from this moment forward, Lynxkit you will be Lynxpaw, Ivykit you will be Ivypaw, Adderkit you will be Adderpaw and Viperkit you will be Viperpaw. Lostnight, I hope you can pass on your courage to Lynxpaw; Snowleaf I hope you can pass on your resiliance to Ivypaw; Amberstream, I hope you can pass on your loyalty to Adderpaw; and Brackenstep I hope you can pass on your intelligence to Viperpaw." the new apprentices squealed excitedly and looked up at their new mentors.

We're going to be the best warriors SparrowClan has seen!


	3. Chapter 2 - Adderpaw

**Proofread and Edited by Gold Dew**

Adderpaw grinned up at Amberstream, his face lit in excitement. They both looked at Lostnight. Lostnight flicked his ears, getting the message he was in charge.

"So..uh, how about me and Lynxpaw train with Brackenstep and Viperpaw; and Snowleaf and Ivypaw train with Amberstream and Adderpaw?"

"Sure!" Brackenstep purred, smiling softly, a warm expression.

"I guess so," Snowleaf mewed, lashing her tail.  
"What do you think, Adderpaw?" Amberstream asked her apprentice rather than deciding for her like the other mentors.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Adderpaw replied. Lostnight nodded and led his group out of camp. Amberstream purred and ran out after the black and white striped tom, Snowleaf following her. Ivypaw smiled at Adderpaw.

"Last one to the training hollow is crowfood!" and sped derpaw laughed and ran after her, ignoring the thoughts rapidly crossing her mind. Can't worry about training before we even get there!

"Hurry up slowpoke, I'm already almost there!" Adderpaw looked up and quickly boosted herself, passing Ivypaw in a few quick strides. She turned around and looked at Ivypaw.

"Who's the slowpoke now, eh?" distracted by her victory, Adderpaw didn't notice the rock right in her path. Her triumph turn to horror as she tripped over it, and hurtled backwards - luckily - into the training hollow.

(TIMESKIP TO AFTER TRAINING)

"Haha, Adderpaw that was so funny!" Ivypaw chuckled.

"Uh..Yea. Ivypaw, you did brilliantly out there!" Adderpaw squealed, gazing at her new-found friend.

"Uh, hey. Lynxpaw won't like this, but..How about we be besties?" Ivypaw purred and linked her tail with Adderpaw's.

"Sure! I'd love that!" she laughed and licked Ivypaw's ear. The two friends walked off, giggling and gossiping.

A shadow watched them from the bushes.

Not much longer now...


End file.
